Love rivals
by then123
Summary: Ness and Claus both have the same crush- On Lucas. Both try naughty tricks on him, but at the same time the two rivals start feeling love for each other too? How can Lucas handle two boys getting into his pants?
1. Chapter 1

A usual hot summer day, Claus sitting on his computer with the AC turned up 10 degrees. Lucas, either baking in the kitchen or out playing with Ness, at his house or the baseball feilds. Though, he suspected since being outside was grusome that Lucas would naturally just want to stay inside while relaxing in the kitchen.

Claus wanted to talk to his brother, maybe even play some games with him, but he felt as if he pestered Lucas too much. Lucas always enjoyed playing with his brother, even when he lost to his brother in brawl every round.

Looking outside the clear glass window, Claus stretched back, pulling his shoulders back, then went back to holding the mouse and checking the usual websites already knowing nothing would be new. After he checking the websites the room suddenly went silent. Not a single breeze outside, all you could hear was the AC pushing itself to maintain the chilly temperature.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." The oven buzzer rang from the kitchen startling Claus, making him flinch. Then, an idea clicked in his head. Why not check what _Lucas_ has been doing on the computer?

An evil grin smothered his lips, as he typed in Lucases user and password. The blonde told his brother a long time ago what his password was to everything, not suspecting he would even _attempt_ to peek at what he has been doing online.

_Enter.~_

Claus opened Lucases skype, wondering how he talked to his friends. What kind of conversations did he have? Was he ever mentioned as a good big brother?

The first conversation was with.. Ness.

Second conversation... Ness.

Third conversation... Ness again.

Claus scrolled down the conversation list, only to see every single conversation with _Ness_.

Surely Lucas had other friends.. He coulden't just keep all his attention to Ness...

Claus clicked on his contacts imagining a large list. But even now, Lucas only had one contact, _Ness_.

Claus slipped his fingers into his bangs, his palm up to his forehead. He never imagined Lucas having only one friend. He coulden't decide whether its a good thing, or a bad thing. More friends, more trouble? One friend could easily be dealed with though...

The only person Lucas can love is...

"W-what am I thinking?" Claus shook his head. _Why should it matter to me? Lucas is allowed to have as many friends as he wants too! _

The door suddenly sprang open with Lucas hopping in the bedroom.

"Hey, Claus!" Lucas chirped.

"Oh, ah, e-err.. H-Hey!" Claus flustered quickly exiting out of skype. "W-Whats up?" He chuckled a bit, feigning innocence.

"I finished the strawberry cake, in case you would like to have some!"~ Lucas seemed even happier than usual, and with a basket at his side. Claus was to busy being flustered to actually pay attention to it though.

"Oh, right I heard the oven buzzer go off... Thanks." Claus mumbled, calming down. Hes the one who requested strawberry cake in the first place, anyway.

"Well.. Just to let you know, I wont be home until 6:30 Pm." Lucas smiled, with a slight wave, making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Claus asked, confused. He didn't hear that Lucas had plans today. Maybe with one of his friends... Possibly one other than..

"Ness wanted to hang out and play baseball at the feilds!" Lucas happily said, exited.

"Ness? _Him again_? I honestly don't see whats so special about him. Plus, its too hot outside! You can't just go to the baseball feild without water!" Claus tried to make his point, stopping Lucas from leaving, but Lucas just smiled even more.

"Don't worry! When its hot outside, that means no one else will be playing baseball! Then its _just Ness and I._ Heh, I have plenty of snacks and drinks in this too!" Lucas waved the brown basket in the air, carefully. "You don't mind if I give Ness a slice of the strawberry cake I made you, do you?" Lucas smiled, curiously.

_Idiot... He..._

Claus gritted his teeth and forced a fake smile. "Of course not."

"Ohh, I'm so glad! Thanks Claud! Your the _best_ big brother ever!" Lucas skipped over to his brother and gave him a quick hug, before releasing himself and skipping back over to the door.

"Hah.. Your really exited arent you?" Claus said, still slightly shocked.

"Yes~ Ness and I have been planning this day for a long time! He told me he had a _surprise_ for me at the feild! I've been wondering what it might be!" Lucas giggled.

Claus felt his chest tighten, unable to reply back.

"Hey.. You okay? If you want the entire strawberry cake, you can have it, you know." Lucas tried to comprehend what Claus was thinking.

"Hey Lucas.. Would it be okay if..." Claus gulped once. "I came along?"

Lucas held his hand out. "Yeah! We should hurry, we can't keep Ness waiting!"

Clauses chest lightened up, and the pain faded away. Could this be.. A feeling of...

"Ah, sorry! Lets go!" Claus chuckled.

- (Skip to the arrival at the baseball feild)

At the baseball feilds, Both of them spotted Ness on a nearby bench, staring at his watch with a basket beside him. As always he had his baseball cap on.

"Ness!" Lucas shouted, sprinting to the bench where he was at, unaware of his surroundings or grass below him.

"Hey, Lucas, watch out for-" Ness stood up and sprinted over to Lucas.

The phycic blonde felt some kind of twig below him, causing him to loose his balance.

Right before tumbling to the ground, Ness held onto Lucases hips, holding him up, and he eventually regained balance. Ness let go slowly, with a slight sigh followed with a smile. "Gee, be a bit more careful, you don't want to scrape your knee anymore than you have to."~ Ness purred.

"He woulden't have charged in the first place if you wern't there." Claus said, catching up behind them, his arms behind his head.

Nesses smile dulled. "Oh.. You brought your brother."

"My names _Claus_, call me by my name, idiot." He placed his hands on his hips.

"Heh, sure."~ Ness chuckled, trying to seem kind and not start anything. "Anyway, Lucas, lets play some baseball, I brought your stick since you left it in my room last time you came over. I don't blame you though, after that night I was _totally_ out of it the next day. That night was so _rough_."~ Ness grinned, glancing at Claus who clenched his fists together trying to hold back from punching Ness directly in the face.

"Heh, yeah I guess.." Lucas giggled, taking his stick back.

"Lets do it again sometime, I had a whole bunch of fun!" Ness added.

"A-ah, yeah! Lets um.. Play ball." Lucas said, smiling sheepishly hoping Claus woulden't suspect anything.

For about two hours Claus sat back, on the bench as Ness and Lucas tossed the ball to each other, while the other tried to hit it. Ness obviously hit the ball much harder, and sometimes he would even get a home run. Lucas on the other hand was still learning from Ness.

In the summer heat, sweat would drip off of there cheeks and there shirts clung to them.

Even in such devastating heat, they kept playing. Each of them were in there own world, consentrating on hitting the ball, or throwing it.

Claus stared at Lucas, and admired his wet blonde hair, and tired knees looking as if they were to collaps at any moment. Still though, he held his stick in place and swung at the ball like no tomorrow. His sweet carrot skin sparkled in the dim sunlight.

At moments Claus would exchange glances at Ness, who would glance at him from afar. Ness kept his stance, panting and sweat dripping off his chin. He had tanner skin than Lucas, since he played outside more often.

"Tch." Claus went back to staring at Lucas, but no matter how hard he tried, he would always find himself watching Ness again. How he hit the ball.. How he threw it... His shirt clinging to his bare body. Watching both Ness and Lucas play baseball in the summer heat... Aroused Claus.

"Yo, were back." Ness suddenly said, appearing in front of Claus.

"W-what? Oh, your both _finally _done, it took you long enough." Claus lost track of time thinking about Ness and Lucas, he even slipped his mind so off he was just now noticing the tent in his pants.

"Hey, I'm going to a bathroom around here, you guys just-"

"Their is no bathroom around here, unless you want to walk all the way home. Plus you can just wait here and eat with us can't you? I would _hate_ for you to go just yet, I still have something to discuss with you." Ness said, holding his hands behind his back. Peeking at Clauses face aroused him himself, but he could control it.

_Fuck. _Claus thought. _Just fuck._

"Enjoy watching us, much?" Ness chuckled, which causes Clauses face to turn bright red.

_He noticed._

"Ness, Ness! I brought you something special for dessert today!" Lucas perked up, slipping out the slice of strawberry cake. Claus then remembered they didn't have dinner yet, so this must be why Lucas brought snacks. It had gotten noticably dark as well.

"Looks good Lucas, as usual. Hey, why don't you eat before me? I need to talk to Claus in private for a sec. It wont take long at all, I promise. And about the surprise... Next time were alone I will show it to you, kay?" Ness said, grabbing Clauses wrist.

"Ahh.. Sure." Lucas said, unsure of the situation. It was still bearable to see where you were going so it wasn't too dark.

Ness smiled, and dragged Claus along with him behind a large tree, ensuring them complete private talk.

"Err.. So.." Clause muttered. Ness stepped up and held Clauses chin up with his sweaty fingers, his face so close Claus could feel his deep breathing. "The buldge in your pants... Want me to please you?" Ness smirked, seducing Claus.

"Ah!" Claus pushed away. "Idiot.. That's not what you wanted to talk to be about... Get to the real-" Ness placed his finger on Clauses lips.

"I love Lucas." Ness blurted out.

Claus felt his face flush, as he turned away, Nesses finger pushed away. "W-why should I care?"

Ness smirked. "You love him too, you can't hide it from me, I saw you watching him while we played baseball."

"Okay, I do. So what? Whats the point?" Claus asked.

"Pfft-" Ness pinned Claus to the tree, wish his knee between Clauses legs. "Ahh.."~ Claus moaned from the impact. When he reopened his eyes, Ness was staring directly at him, with the usual evil grin he never showed Lucas.

"Cause from today on, were _love_ rivals."


	2. Love note confessions

Claus blinked, his face filled with embarrasment. "W-Whaaat?"

"You heard me, don't play dumb. A sexual desire for your little brother? Heh... Its weird enough both being guys-"

"Shut up! I-its not like that!" Claus interupted.

Ness was expecting such a reaction and just chuckled. _Predictable._ Ness thought, opening one eye, and crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling myself. Lucas and I havent had sexual intercourse in a _while_ so-"

"You guys had SEX?"

"Oh, whoopsy. I was going to do it with him today but then _you_ came along." Ness scoffed.

Claus pounded his fist into the overgrown tree. "Idiot, Lucas is too YOUNG for those kinds of things!"

"Shh, shh.." Ness put his finger on his lips, with both his eyes open now. "He doesn't remember it. Big brother doesn't have to worry, I went slow."

"J-Jeez.. Hes only 14. I could tell the adults you assualted hi-"

"You wont." Ness gave a small kind smile, with both his eyes closed.

"And what gives you _that_ idea?" Claus winced at the thought of Ness just as happy as ever. Maybe a plan...

"You don't want your sweet little brother knowing about your sexual fantasys would you?" Ness grinned.

Claus felt his body flush. "You wouldent _dare_..."

Ness nodded, his arms still crossed.

Claus waited for Ness to make his move, Maybe another surprise, but he kept his lips sealed.

"So.. Were... Love rivals?" Claus questioned, unsure of the whole_ 'rival' _thing, giving up on his last idea.

"Yup." Ness answered.

"What should I do then?" Claus questioned, crossing his arms.

Ness shrugged. "Whatever you want. Just make it interesting."

_Interesting? Is this just a game for him?_

"By the way, you interrupted my day with Lucas by following him. You need to make up for that."

"How?" Claus raised an eyebrow.

_Pffft, hes actually going along with it._

Ness already had a plan in mind. "One sec." A sweet smile creeped up upon his lips.

Claus shivered at the thought.

Ness kneeled down, and slid his backback off his shoulders. He opened the smallest compartment revealing a folded peice of paper, and words written on the top of it;

**TO CLAUS.**

Ness zipped up his backpack, and threw it back on his shoulders. "Here take it." Ness held out the folded up note, and Claus picked it up. "Can I read it now?"

Ness shook his head. "Read it out loud to Lucas next time you get the chance to talk with him alone... And don't chicken out." Ness demanded.

"Hah! _Me_? Chicken out? Theres a reason Lucas looks up to me." Claus smirked.

"Hoho."~ Nesses smile grew more emotional. "Maybe this wont be so boring anymore, then."

"Wha-" Ness put his hand on Clauses shoulder. "Come on, lets not make Lucas wait any longer, hes afraid of the dark." Ness said, walking off into the distance, around the tree.

Claus stood silent for a moment, staring at the note. Was this.. Really a good idea?

"Waaah!" Lucas shreiked far off. Claus shook his head, and slipped the note in his pocket, then ran out to the bench where Lucas waited.

"Lucas are you oka"- Claus froze with what he saw. Lucas was clenching on Nesses shirt, near his chest, close to tears but not quite. The impact made Ness fall to the ground, but instead of pity, Ness had a smile on his face.

"Heh, Sorry Lucas. I didn't really mean to scare you." He said, patting Lucas on the head, ruffling his hair. "Its okay Ness... Sorry.. It just got kinda dark and..."

"Its fine, I understand." Ness whispered softly, hugging the helpless Lucas.

"How long do you plan to keep up this _act_, Ness?" Claus growled, with a hand on his hip.

Ness rolled his eyes and ignored Claus, still rubbing Lucas. "I-I'm sorry Ness... When I stumbled.. The strawberry cake fell, along with the other dishes I prepared. Yours too..." Lucas wiped his teary eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault. I'm not that hungry anymore either, so its okay." Ness reassured the blonde, patting him on the back.

Claus just stood still unable to speak, his chest painfully beating slow. Ness had such a way with words, how could he even compete?

"Lucas, we should go home. Its late."

Ness nodded. "Hes right, Lucas. You can get off of me now." He lifted Lucases head from his chest, which was now damp from Lucases tears. "Lets play tomorrow and make another cake, kay?" Ness leaned and kissed Lucases pink cheek, then wiped off his tears. Lucases cheek got even more pink after the kiss, and he hopped up. "A-Ah, sorry for laying on top of y-you, Ness!" Lucas said flustered, waving his arms.

"No big deal."~ Ness scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly himself, although the kiss was a simple peck on the cheek.

Claus immediatly grabbed Lucases hand. "Were going home." He said, irritated. Just now, and even the whole day was too much for Claus to take in. Ness was already in the _kissing_ stage?

"I guess you don't need me to walk you home, you have your brother, Hah.." Ness chuckled a bit, unable to take his eyes off Claus, who was giving the death glare.

"Lucas, lets go." Claus pushed foward passing Ness on the right.

"Nows your chance.." Ness murmered, as Lucas and Claus passed by him. Lucas didn't seem to hear a thing, Claus on the other hand heard it loud and clear. Ness must have used his PSI powers.

Claus turned around, and Ness just smiled, while waving goodbye. "See ya, Lucas!"

"Bye bye, Ness! Can't wait till tomorrow!" Lucas replied with a cute gesture, waving his hands as well.

Claus tugged him a bit, and soon they were on the way home. Ness headed home in the other direction, brave and not scared of the dark.

The path they took home had a beat up fence on the right, separating them from the wide feild of grass. On the left was another feild, and a lake which reflected the moon. It got cooler outside with a few breezes passing by every now and then.

_My chance to show Lucas the note... I wonder what it says. What would Ness want me to tell Lucas? Either a gain for him, or loss for me... But.. Which..._

"Big brother, what are you thinking about?" Lucas asked innocently, still holding Clauses hand.

"Just Ness. You really have fun with him, dont you?" Claus muttered.

"Yes.. He reminds me of you in a way..." Lucas looked up at the stars. "How can I put it.. Your both so brave, and responsible. Sometimes I wonder why both of you enjoy being friends with such a weakling like me.."

"Your not weak!" Claus shouted.

Lucas just stared at the sky, with a pout.

Claus didn't know what to say, so with nothing in mind, he slipped out the note. Maybe reading it will take Lucases mind off things.

He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the note. Once it was completly unfolded Claus read what it said. His eyes immediatly widened.

_He expects me to SAY THIS OUT LOUD? Does he WANT me to go to hell?_ Claus thought, flushing.

"Claus, your hands suddenly warm.." Lucas said, looking down at Clauses hand.

"I-Its nothing!" Claus flustered. "I just.. Have something to tell you!"

Lucas looked up to see his brothers deep red face. "Yes?" He said softly.

Claus looked back down at the note. "A-Actually I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time..."

_Okay, got the easy part down... But how am I going to explain the rest..? Might as well get it over with..._

Claus gulped. "I'm actually... deeply in love with Ness."


	3. A new home

Lucas perked up, with wide eyes. "Wha-What?"

Claus clenched his fists. _I can't back down now, I'm already close to done with reading the note._

"When we went behind the tree, I confessed to him, though he declined and told me he loved someone else."

"Who else?" Lucas asked.

"Err.." Claus looked down at the note..

**RULES;**

**If you tell him anything about my love, you will be punished~**

**Your not allowed to explain that you were forced to read this~**

**Play along after reading~**

**Have fun!~ Teehee! 3**

Claus gritted his teeth. "He didn't tell me.."

Lucases surprised expression faded. "Oh.."

Lucas then noticed the note, and peeked at it. "Hey, did someone force you to read this? Onii-chan.. That's not your hand writing..." Lucas innocently pointed out. Claus quickly crumbled up the note, and threw it out into the field.

_Dammit..._

"No, I was just planning out what to say." Claus lied.

"I see.." Lucas said, his head hung low.

_Was he expecting something else?_ Claus wondered. _He doesn't seem too surprised either... Did he know I already liked Ness? Wait. WAIT! I don't even like Ness in the first place!_

Silence filled the air for a few minutes, until Lucas looked up from the ground. They had been walking for almost a half an hour, so they should be close to home now.

"Claus! Look! Our house!" Lucas exclaimed, waking up Claus lost in thought.

"Oh, were ho-" Claus stopped mid sentence, with his mouth wide open. "Our HOUSE!" He yelled in horror.

The house was burnt, most of it crumbled to the ground. The rest was on the verge of falling, and the fire was growing bigger, consuming anything inside the house.

"L-Lucas we have to run!"

Lucas stood still, staring at the fire in shock.

"Lucas!" Claus yelled grabbing Lucases hand. "Lets get out of here! The smoke is bad for you!" Claus coughed.

Lucas didn't move an inch, his body frozen, and his breathes getting faster and shorter. Claus grinded his teeth in fear. "IDIOT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Claus shouted, slapping the blonde directly on the cheek. Lucas blinked, and felt his cheek with his soft fingers, then looked back at his brother. "Claus... I stopped the fire.. Lets... Go to sleep now." Lucas fainted, and tumbled into the dirt.

The brown haired twin snapped his vision back to the house. The flames disappeared, with only smoke left.

_He must have stopped the fire with his PSI powers._ Claus thought, picking up Lucas bridal style.

One things for sure, they had to get out of the smoke and quick, but they had no where to go.

Claus ran as fast as his legs could go, back the way they came following the path. Minute went by minute by minute and the smoke slowly faded. The smell went away, so Claus stopped and took several deep breaths in the middle of no where, but still on the path. Still panting like a dog, he placed his little brother on the soft grass, wiping away pieces of ashes on his soft pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry I slapped you... I didn't know any better.." Claus mumbled. Lucas was still knocked out from the smoke, but still breathing.

_Still sleeping..._

Claus stared at his brothers face, poking his cheek.

_Completely asleep..._

A small smile found its way on Clauses face. He crawled on top of the sleeping psychic, his face so close he could feel his brothers breath.

_Just one kiss shouldn't hurt, he wont even know, right?_

Claus traced his thumb across Lucases lips, so soft and never touched before...

"Nnn.." Lucas moaned.

_Oh shit!_

Claus jumped up and off of Lucas, then stepped back a few feet.

"U-um.. Claus... Our house..?" Lucas coughed the last of the smoke out of his lungs, before opening his eyes.

"Its no use.. We can't go back. Burnt to a crisp." He replied, dusting off his arms.

"Then... We have no place to sleep?"

"No, we can go to one of my friends houses and we will be fine-"

"But I don't know any of your friends!" Lucas cried, scared. He never met any of Clauses friends before, and was afraid of new people. The only was he became friends with Ness was cause _Ness_ was the one to reach out to _Lucas_.

"Then where do you plan for us to stay?"

"Nesses house.. I know where it is and everything..." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Haven't you had enough of him for one day?"

"No.. Hes kind... I'm sure he would let us stay with him..." Lucas trailed off.

Claus let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Show me the way.."

Lucases face brightened up, as he gave a cheerful smile. "Okay!" The blonde struggled to stand up. "O-ouch.." He gasped, grabbing his knee, and falling right back down.

"Can you stand?" Claus questioned.

"I hurt my knee when I fell... Brother.. Can you carry me just a little further please?" Lucas asked desperately.

"Well, duh." Claus smiled, picking Lucas up bridal style for the last time.

"Just follow the path and take the first right."

"Mkay." Claus replied dully.

After about an hour, Claus took the first turn to the right and entered an open gate to a large mansion. The gate was white with small statues of angels blowing horns on top. The mansion was also white but built with bricks, and was surrounded with red and white roses.

"U-uh... Are you _sure_ this is _his _house? I thought he had no parents like us..." Claus said, amazed.

"Yes. Its pretty, isnt it?" Lucas remarked. "I thought you might like it."

Claus proceeded to the door, with carvings of gargoyles dancing on it, spurting water.

"Other people live here, with powers like us. Not PSI, though."

"That's kinda what I thought.." Claus said smugly, knocking on the door with his foot since his hands were full.

The door immediately opened with Ness standing in his blue striped pajamas, and his hat still on.

"Lucas! Are you okay!" Ness said, dashing over to Claus who has Lucas in his arms. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well-" Lucas began but got cut off. "Our house burned down, and we were wondering if we could stay at your house for the night." Claus interrupted.

Ness paused a minute, then smiled kindly. "If its for Lucas, than I can't decline." Ness opened the door wider. "Come on in."~

Claus rolled his eyes and walked in. The light was so bright he had to squint for a few seconds. The whole house was so clean it was almost sparkling. The walls were a pitch white, and a few polished wooden tables on the sides. Golden lamps were set up on the tables neatly.

"Man, your both filthy... Why dont you guys wash up before bed. I will show you your room, which has a large tub you can bath in." Ness pointed out, walking ahead. "Lucas, I will tend to your knee when we get to the room." ~

Lucas nodded with a cute smile.


	4. Bathes and fun

(Little bit of nakedness in this chapter, not rated M yet but.. You know. Sorry for not being able to update- I forgot how too. I had to wait for my sister to some home and show me how again. Err.. )

"Wow! Ness, the room is so big!" Lucas shouted, astonished.

"And the bathroom is just over here." Ness opened a door on the right, revealing a large bathtub stained golden, and a shower beside it with a glass covering. It smelt like assorted flowers blooming in spring. The floor was made of pure white tiles.

"This is..." Claus paused.

"Too good for you?" Ness rasped.

"Tch! No! I'm not here cause I _want_ to be anyway." Claus growled, crossing his arms.

Lucas finally snapped out of his trance, and turned to Ness. Nodding, Lucas got the okay to dive right in.

"Well.. You could at least try to enjoy it." Ness added boldly, with a small smile.

"Hah, What kind of fool do you take me for?" Claus replied with a fake chuckle.

"You guys are fighting again..." Lucas winced, half his body nude, and his hand under the running water from the tub to control the temperature.

"Ahahah!" Ness laughed, opening a droor under the sink. "I almost forgot about you, Lucas! I need to bandage up your knee, before you take a bath." Ness pulled out some disinfectant and a band aid.

"It shoulden't hurt much, since your used to it." Ness said slowly approuching Lucas.

"B-be.. Gentle..." Lucas whimpered, tightly shutting his eyes.

Steam filled the room, making it foggy.

"I'm going to use the shower." Claus announced, opening the shower door, and shutting it without any need for a reply. For all he knew, Lucas moaned when in pain.

"Mkay. Don't worry, just tell me when it hurts."

Lucas nodded with a large swallow.

All Ness could think was; _How fun this is going to be._

Claus back in the shower thought that all the running water in both directions would block out the sound, however he could still make out what Lucas was saying.

"Lucas, I'm putting it in now... It might sting.."

"I-Its okay.. I'm used to it..."

"Here I go."

Claus tried covering his ears, but it didn't work.

...

"AH! N-Ness! I-I can't.. Ah! It hurts! O-ow! Ahhh!"~ Lucas moaned loudly.

"You can do it, your strong!" Ness put the top back on the disinfectant, and set it aside. He then peeled the paper off the bandaid, then carefully placed it on Lucases wound.

Lucas was still panting from moaning so loud, however he still managed to say some words of graditude. "T-thanks.."

"No problem.. Its for _you_, I mean." Ness patted the other psycics head.

"You mean you will do _anything_ for me?" Lucas emphasised the 'anything'.

Ness sat beside him on the tubs edge. "_Anything_."

"Then will you... Take a bath with me?" Lucas said with an innocent smile.

Clauses eye twitched._ Take a bath with? Oh, Lucas..._

Nesses face flashed a bright red. "Y-yeah."

"Ness your face is re"-

"Its all this steam, thats all! L-lets hurry in the tub!" Ness scrambled to his feet, and started stripping hoping he woulden't miss the opportunity. Bathing with Lucas is what he dreams about.

"U-um.. Okay..." Lucas muttered, slipping off his filthy shorts, along with his boxers.

Both boys stood completly bare, naked.

"W-where do I put them?"

"I will take them."

Lucases handed his clothes to Ness, who tossed them in the sink.

"I will get Marth to do wash later." Ness mumbled.

"Whos Marth?"

"Oh." Ness turned around to see Lucas. "No one you need to know about right now." He smiled kindly.

Lucas smiled back, and began walking to the full tub. Ness stared at Lucases thighs, and his pale bottom.

"Lucas, could you turn off the water too?" Ness asked, stepping toward the tub behind him, unable to take his eyes off Lucases back.

"Sure."~ The blonde leaned to turn off the water to the tub, but instead his clumsy side pitched in. "W-wah!" He tripped and fell into the tub backwards since he tried to turn around the Ness before falling in.

Water splashed all over Ness, and he flinched.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Ness jumped toward the tub, and looked in, his face turning an even deeper red.

The clumsy pshycics legs hung out, far apart completely revealing his crotch under the water.

"Its okay, I only landed on my butt." Lucas giggled a bit, his face pink. "S-sorry I got you wet.."

"I-Its fine! Hahahah!" Ness tried to make things seem less akward, so he jumped in the tub beside Lucas to the left, and immediatly started scrubbing himself.

Both boys were silent for almost five minutes, which felt like ten. Ness then decided to start a conversation.

"Hah, you almost got all the ash off of you!" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks.. But.. Where is the rest?" Lucas looked down at his stomach under the water, and saw nothing.

"Well theres some.. On your cheeks." Ness answered.

Lucas brushed his hand across his face. "Did I get it?"

Seeing Lucas fail completely at getting the ash off his own face was quite amusing, he had to admit.

"Um.. No you missed it.." Ness replied.

Lucas pouted, and stared at Ness. "Err... Do you think you could help me get it off?" The blonde, asked nervously.

_This is my chance to make a move._ Ness thought, with a grin.

Claus hadn't proceeded with anything romantic, so why not start it off?

"Okay.. Stay still..." Ness leaned closer to the other psycics face, placing his tan hands on Lucases wet pale cheeks.

Ness leaned close to Lucas, both noses almost touching each other.

"Ness.. Your breath is so close..." Lucas said, his face flushed.

Ness smiled passionatly, and dived right in. His tongue met the blondes cheek, forcing Lucas a small whine. He stroked the pale boys cheek with his tongue, which was now pink in pleasure.

"Ness, it tickles.." Lucas whimpered, but in a way as if he was pleading for more.

_Going any further would be too much for Lucas right now._ Ness reminded himself, and slowly pulled away from Lucases cheek. The ash had a horrid taste, but ever so soon, Ness would get a hold of something much, much better. Just not now. Not yet.

Lucas didn't want to act pushy and tell Ness to continue further, he _was_ kind enough to even let them stay.

"Well, are you two almost done?" Claus asked, brushing his hair in the mirror on the other side of the bathroom. Ness jumped at the sound of Clauses voice, then giggled a bit along with Lucas.

"Yeah, Claus we have so much fun, you should have joined us! I'm sure Ness would have liked it too..." Lucas trailed off.

Ness grinned slyly. _Lucas is trying to pair us up. The note must have worked._

"Thanks, but NO!" Claus shouted, like an ignorant child.

Lucases smile dimmed. "Claus..."_ But Claus is in love with Ness, why would he..._ Lucas wondered.

"Heh.. Well then, I will share my clothes with both of you." Ness chuckled. "Wait here for a sec." Ness made his escape, out the door, and soon everything was in a complete silence.

_When has it ever been awkward to be with my brother alone? We used to bath together all the time! _Claus thought, brushing his orange hair nervously nonstop. _Its all that idiot, Nesses fault!_

The door opened with one thrust, and Ness came marching in, with his own red stripped pajamas on. "Heads up." Ness tossed a pair of orange pajamas over to Claus, which apparently hit him in the face right when he turned around.

"And for you." He handed over a pair of blue striped pajamas over to Lucas, who had just stepped out of the tub.

"WELL YOU COULD HAD THROWN THEM NICER!" Claus shouted.

"Thanks Ness." Lucas purred.

Ness just nodded at Lucas, ignoring Claus.

Pleased or displeased, they both put the pajamas on, and forgetting about anything else, were ready for bed.

"Whos up for some video games before we hit the sack?" Ness asked.

"Oh, me! Me!" Lucas jumped up and down, with his hand raised.

Ness turned his head over to Claus. "Would you like to join us?" He asked willingly.

"No thanks, you probably play sissy games anyway. I'm going to bed." Claus said storming out of the bathroom and swinging his body on one of the beds, in the bordering room.

Ness shrugged. "Just us then, huh?"

Lucas pouted. "Yeah, I guess. I have something I want to talk to you about as well... Alone."

Ness could tell that whatever Lucas had to say, it woulden't be very happy, by the looks of it.

"Sure, follow me to the game room." He replied, and walking out of the bathroom, and out of the bedroom, with Lucas following him like a baby duck behind. Claus lifted an eyebrow and out of curiosity, followed them without being spotted. He coulden't allow anymore of Nesses plans to go safely.

After passing few doors in the hallway a special yellow door had **Game Room**, painted on it. Ness opened it, and motioned for Lucas to go in. Then, the door shut behind them. Claus snook up to the door, and leaned his ear against it.

Inside, Ness and Lucas just started up some video games, and began playing them. Lucas didn't bring up his question yet.

After several minutes, they both grew tired, and agreed to turn off the video game station.

"Hey, Luke, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ness reminded him, once he finished turning off the xbox.

"Right, well.. Can you answer this honestly Ness?

Claus coulden't see anything, only hear, so he assumed Ness just nodded.

"Well.. About our house. Did you... Happen to burn it down? When I took it out, I figured that PK fire started it." Lucas questioned, bluntly.

"Well, well... I guess I can't hide everything from you after all." Ness laughed.

"Why did you?" Lucas asked, confused.

Ness was silent for a moment, then thought of an answer. "I can pay for a new one-"

Lucas interuptted. "But why?"

Ness sighed. "Its... Just more fun this way. You know, I miss you when your gone. Strangely enough, I also miss teasing your brother when hes gone too. So I used PK teleport, and PK fire." Ness answered honestly.

Clauses face grew in disbelief._ He burned our house down? WHY DIDN'T LUCAS TELL ME THIS?_

"And one more thing..." Lucas paused. "My brother had a note, with your handwriting on it.. Did you make it?"

Claus smirked. _What now, Ness? Your plans gone to dust. And your going to be the one admitting it! _

"Hmm... I can't say I have. Maybe his handwriting has changed, but I certainly don't remember anything about a note." Ness lied sweetly.


	5. Friendly?

"Oh.. I see then.." Lucas said sadly.

_What? He lied to Lucas! I sware, that good for nothing.._ Claus thought, tightening his fist in anger.

His rage soon turned to sorrow, and traces of tears filled his eyes.

_Ness is so good at being romantic. Hes so far ahead of me. If I don't step it up, hes going to steal Lucas away from me. But what if Lucas doesn't like me making moves on him... What am I to do..._ Claus frowned, and wiped his eyes, then pressed his head against the door once more.

Ness decided to break the silence, and possibly cheer up his depressed friend.

"Hey Luke, wanna sleep in my room tonight? I have one big bed, and if I remember correctly, you have trouble sleeping on your own. The single beds in your room don't have enough room for two people to fit in one, but mine has room for more than just two people!" Ness announced, cheerfully.

Clauses eye twitched. _How the hell does he know Lucas doesn't sleep well on his own? _He then shook his head and got rid of the idea._ No! Nows my chance! I need to screw up Nesses plan!_

Claus suddenly gained confidence, and clenched his fist even tighter, while barging into the room, the door slammed against the wall. "G-Guys!" The orange haired boy called out.

Both Ness and Lucas stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh. Your supposed to be asleep." Ness said, confused.

Claus gulped, while both the physic boys were still staring at him, he felt pressured.

"W-well... I was having trouble sleeping. I m-mean.. Lucas and I usually sleep together, and when I was about to open the door I heard you say that your bed could fit more than just two people in it. Could I... You know.." Claus paused, and felt his neck start to sweat, and his legs turn to noodles.

"Could I, what?" Ness asked, aware of the pressure Claus was going through.

_Hes really going to make me say it... Idiot._

"Could I join both of you in the same bed?" Claus finally asked, his heart beating so fast he was afraid they could it bulging out from his chest. His legs were numb so he couldn't tell if they were shaking vigorously or not.

_I sound... I sound so stupid._ Claus told himself, repeatedly. But the worst part, was that neither Ness nor Lucas replied, instead they stared at him.

"Sure. I guess." Ness answered, finally, feeling sympathy for the poor nervous kid.

Claus let out a big sigh of relief. "Wow tha-"

Ness interrupted him in mid sentence. "BUT! You have to do something for _me_ first."

Clauses heart dropped once more. _What could it be this time? Stripping? Singing? Any kind of torture?_

"W-what...?" Claus murmered coldly.

Lucas just stared, unable to say anything, he didn't want to ruin his brothers conversation with his _crush_.

Ness smiled softly, and walked over to Claus, then patted him on the back twice. "Chill, I'm not _that_ bad. All I want you to do in return is play some videogames with me." He said, warmly, and open.

"Your sissy games? No thanks." Claus declined, harshly.

Ness shrugged at Lucas, who did nothing but giggle a bit. "Then I guess your sleeping on your own."

The orange haired boy let out a deep growl. "Fine then, I'll play your sissy games."

"Woohoo!" Ness cheered. "Lucas, Claus, grab your controllers, and I will set up the wii!" Ness announced happily, already rushing over to the wii, which was hooked up to a gigantic white plasma screen TV.

"Um.. Actually Ness, I wanna go to bed now. I'm going to leave the both of you... Alone." Lucas turned his head to Claus, and gave a small cute wink.

_Alone._

"Err.. Lucas you don't have too.." Claus muttered under his breath, but Lucas just pretended not to hear him.

_That's right, he thinks hes doing me a favor since he thinks I'm in love with Ness. _

Ness paused, since he saw the wink too, but acted like he saw nothing. "Yeah, sure! Its the second room on the right, of this room." Ness said cheerfully.

Lucas nodded at Ness, and smiled at Claus one last time before leaving the room, and shutted the door softly.

Everything happened so suddenly, and now, Claus and Ness, the two rivals were alone, in one room.

Ness turned on the wii and stayed silent for a while, he must have been nervous as well.

"Do you play mario kart?" Ness asked, searching through his disks, looking for a game Claus might like.

"Yeah." Was all Claus could manage to say. Its not like he hasn't been alone with Ness before, but this time it felt strange. Maybe Ness felt it too.

"Well then, lets play it!" Ness jumped up, and handed a blue gamecube controller to the nervous boy.

"T-thanks." Claus gladly excepted it, and sat down on the white leather coach close by, facing the luxurious TV.

Ness sat right beside him, they were maybe about an inch apart. Clauses heart began beating hard again, so hard that his breathing patterns were getting quicker.

"Lets be on a team this round. If you don't mind.." Ness trailed off.

"No, no! A team sounds good to me." Claus exclaimed.

Ness nodded, and started the round. They were actually a better pair than imagined. They were beating all the other drivers by far.

Claus gulped hard, with the dead silence in the room, except the videogame. He was getting tired too.

_I should say something... Hes being so nice to me... _Claus wondered.

"Hey, you know.. Sorry I said you had sissy games. You actually have pretty cool games." Claus admitted.

"Thanks... But I wouldn't say that so soon!" Ness chuckled, and so did Claus.

"And..." Claus stopped mid sentence.

"Huh? What?" Ness paused the game and looked at Claus.

_No. Don't look at me again. Look back at the screen. When you look at me... I feel.._

"N-never mind." Claus answered, out of breath.

"It isn't nothing, tell me, I wont make fun of you."

Both boys stayed silent until Claus thought of an answer.

"I'm getting t-tired, wanna q-quit?" Claus said in one quick slurr.

Ness didn't stray his eyes from the nervous boys gaze, instead he leaned closer to him, and forcefully pushed the orange haired boy down on the couch.

"W-What was that for-" Claus stopped, shocked when he felt Ness sliding his fingers up his shirt, while he was on top of him. "Whatareyou-" Claus stopped and bursted out laughing. Ness was tickling Clauses hips, and sides.

"Stop! Stop it- Ah!" Claus cried of laughter. Ness just grinned and continued pleasing himself at the sight, and leaned close to the laughing boys face.

"You know, we could just sleep here on the couch together." Ness whispered in Clauses ear, then backing away and seizing the tickling.

"Hah.. Ahh.. I don't think we should.. Hahah..." Claus said between short breaths, thinking it was some kind of joke.

"Hm? How come?" Ness asked, with a miniture pout. His hair was messy, but still looked good by this point.

_Hes serious?_ Claus thought. _Hes not acting like himself..._


End file.
